


Hate vs Love

by LoveFics157



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: The war with the Fire King has ended and Aang has the most beautiful girlfriend. But strangely enough, beyond his wildest expectations, he has realized that he loves Zuko. How will he deal with these newly found feelings, what will his friends think, and most importantly, what will Zuko think?
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

I just couldn't understand myself, it was such a strange feeling, and it mixed me up in more ways then one. Things were going amazingly great after the war and everyone had gotten much closer while leading a very peaceful life, but something oddly changed. I'm sure by this point I must've been insane.

"Aang are you alright...you've been acting very strange latley, I've never seen you like this." My sweet girlfriend tried to ask my with her outmost concern, but there was no way I could ever be alright in the slightest.

"Yea, I'm sure it's just some sort of really bad cold or something like that." Unable to contain myself, I refused to look at Katara as I clutched onto my blankets. Resting her hand onto my shoulder as she usually did, I could easily tell that by this point she had no clue what to do.

"Alright Aang, if you ever feel the need to talk to anyone we're all here for you." Leaving my room, I felt an enormous amount of aggravation welling up inside of me as my thoughts began to drift back towards a certain person, Zuko.

"How did this even start? How did I manage to fall in love with Zuko of all people, I don't get it!" Pulling my blankets over my head, I felt my cheeks burning a bright fire red.

"Why did it have to be him of all people, but I guess it could be worse, I could've fallen for sokka. I'm just way too confused..." Breathing out a deep sigh, it felt like my head was spinning from those newly found feelings.

Finally finding the courage to get some sleep, I woke up at some point during the night. Getting up from my bed that felt utterly soft to the touch, I walked over to the nearby staircase. Going down them, I decided it would be best to take a short walk around the town.

It was so quiet around me and most people weren't found anywhere, so I assumed that that they were getting some much needed rest. While I took soft steps on the concrete below me, my pupils found it's way towards the shining stars above me.

Biting on my lip, I knew I had a decision to make while the situation continued to escalate. Once I had made up my mind, the next morning had arrived and I found myself in front of Katara's house. Knocking on the door, she opened it with a gentle manner, surprise appearing on her face.

"Do you mind if I come in Katara?" I asked my girlfriend, peering to the side while twiddling with my thumbs. Nodding her head with a smile, she led me to the living room and we sat at a nearby couch.

Before I could speak she seemed to have an idea and told me to wait a moment as she rushed away to the kitchen. Feeling my nerves becoming more then beyond nervous, I could only continue twiddling my thumbs while waiting. After a couple minutes, she came back with two bowls of fruit and handed one bowl to me.

"Sokka got a new stock of them from the market yesterday. So does this mean you feel better?" She explained to me, as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. Doing the same, I nodded my head at her and calmed myself before I spoke.

"I'm doing just fine, it's just that, I don't think we should be a couple anymore. I fell in love with someone else."

"I-I see, but what do you mean you fell in love with someone else? Is it some girl that I know?" Her voice becoming so much lighter, the pain within her was showing pretty well.

"I'd rather not tell you...that person doesn't exactly know either..." Feeling my cheeks turning red once more, chills ran down my spine and I instantly started to back away towards the door. "You know, I think it's really late so I should get going now, so see you."

"Wait a second, why are you avoiding this so much Aang? Is there something that you're afraid of?" Tilting her head to the side, she came to me trying her best to get me to come back. Meanwhile I just shook my head fiercely and made up another excuse, much to her disbelief, before I dashed back out into the morning sun.


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with the Fire King has ended and Aang has the most beautiful girlfriend. But strangely enough, beyond his wildest expectations, he has realized that he loves Zuko. How will he deal with these newly found feelings, what will his friends think, and most importantly, what will Zuko think?

Stepping through the town in hopes I could rid of what just happened, I was encountered by Toph and Sokka. Running up to them, I greeted them as cheerfully as I possibly could while they did the same. Stepping along beside them, we headed in whatever destination it was the two were going.

"So, where are you two heading to?" I asked them, while waiting patiently for their response.

"We were on our way to Iroh's tea shop, then we ran into you." Sokka told me, his arms swinging gently to his side. Shining brightly at the idea of some tea, I couldn't help going along with the idea.

"Man, some tea seriously sounds so relaxing right now." Agreeing with me, it didn't take long to get to the sweet smelling shop. Going up to the counter, we ordered some Jasmine tea, then took our seats.

It took a couple minutes for us to receive our drinks, but once we did, the aroma was more then enough to draw me to it. Taking a sip, I became more then happy from such a delicious liquid.

I could feel my body becoming much more relaxed and everything just seemed so much clearer. My friends seemed to be in such great moods too, it was really nice.

"The town seems so peaceful when you stop to just listen, don't you think?" Toph asked me, to which I nodded at.

"I admit the fire nation has been much calmer after Zuko took lead over everyone. He's really doing an amazing job, and this is all done from the guy who helped Aang get killed." Sokka said, crossing his arms against his chest.

Giving him an awkward smile, I lightly scratched my cheek. "Ha...yea he did do that didn't he?"

Giving them a reassuring smile, I couldn't help feeling happy to just be here. "But he's really changed and helped us out a lot, I'm really glad that we added him to the team, and that he was my firebending teacher." I explained.

As we continued to relieve our memories from the past, a little while seemed to pass and we finally left the shop, the sun beaming high above in the sky that it was almost blinding.

"Me and twinkletoes here need to have a little talk, so you can go ahead by yourself Sokka." Toph said with a casual smile. Confused, he just left without questioning it too much.

Once he was gone, she turned to me with the most serious face. "What's been up with you, I know you've been why more stressed then usual and trying to get us off your tracks."

"Why would you say that?" Nervous once again, I realized I'd completely forgotten about what was tormenting me.

"You already know why, everyone does, I don't even need to explain it by this point. You can't exactly run from whatever this is forever you know."

"Look I don't want to talk about what it is and it's not your business, can't you guys just leave me alone about it?" I said, not exactly sure how else I'm supposed to react.

"Alright, if you really think you can take care of it yourself." Surprised she gave in so easily, I felt a sense of ease inside of me and we parted ways.


	3. Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with the Fire King has ended and Aang has the most beautiful girlfriend. But strangely enough, beyond his wildest expectations, he has realized that he loves Zuko. How will he deal with these newly found feelings, what will his friends think, and most importantly, what will Zuko think?

It was just too difficult for me at the moment, so all I could do was push away any of these reoccurring thoughts as much as possible. Keeping to myself, everything started to vanish from my thoughts, and the only thing I could focus on was the chatter of the town and my thumping footsteps.

By the time the stars shined brightly in the sky, I went back to my house and went to the kitchen. Getting some quick dinner, I munched down on the delicious tastes that filled my tastebuds. It was always really tasty and I just couldn't help but smile when I was able to get some of it.

Once I finished, I stretched my arms into the air as a large tiredness overflowed me. Going up to my room, I collapsed onto my bed of nothing but utter fluffiness, my surroundings slowly vanished from my sight as slumber overtook me.

The next day, everything seemed much more lively then yesterday, which was always a nice thing. Adults were talking with others about how their day has been or children were racing through the streets with other children. The shops around here even seemed much more busy then they usually did.

"Everyone seems so happy today, today is definitely going to be a great day isn't it?" Laughing to myself, I started to explore with everyone too.

Seeing if there was anything of interest inside the shops, I did some searching but only found a couple things that were very interesting to me. Otherwise, I had fun talking a bit with others.

It all brought me such a warm feeling inside. Looking around, I began to search for anything else of interest. "I wonder what else I can do today."

Once I noticed a certain fire bender, I tried to go in the opposite direction but he came towards me before I could do such a thing.

"Hey Aang." Giving the best smile I could, I took a deep breath to keep my nerves calm.

"Hey Zuko, how've you been?" I casually asked him to which he smiled at in response.

"Great, actually I was just coming to look for you." He told me, with the most sincere tone of voice. "We're all hanging out at the palace and wanted you to come too, everyone is already there."

"I mean, I don't see why not." Assuming it would be fine as long as I kept my distance from him, the two of us walked together towards the palace. The entire time though, there was nothing but uneasiness inside of me.

Of course, nothing went my way. I went to hang out with Sokka but Zuko didn't exactly seem to want to leave me alone, much to my disappointment.

I was able to keep myself from showing what I was feeling too much, but couldn't stop my constant staring of him that made me feel like melting the entire time we were talking. He didn't seem to think too much about it but was slightly uncomfortable, that much I could easily notice.


End file.
